1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to portable antenna systems and, more particularly, the invention relates to a portable satellite antenna system for semi-permanent use at a variety of rugged and remote locations.
2. Discussion of the Background
Customers, especially business customers, continually require a lower cost portable automatic satellite acquisition antenna system especially for two-way internet applications at remote locations.
In the past a number of portable collapsible satellite antenna systems have been patented. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,369,097 and 5,660,366 teach portable dish antennas supported by collapsible tripods. U.S. Publication No. 2007/0279308 discloses the use of suction cups to remove a satellite antenna from one surface to another. U.S. Pat. No. 5,646,638 provides a portable collapsible satellite dish antenna system for hand carrying from one location to another. And, U.S. Pat. No. 6,734,830 shows a portable adjustable stand for a satellite dish antenna using a stand having a pair of parallel spaced, laterally adjustable longitudinal brackets. Satellite antenna systems can be disassembled and/or folded for transportation in cases. U.S. Pat. No. 7,397,435 shows a quick release stowage system for transporting a mobile satellite antenna. U.S. Pat. No. 7,218,289 also shows a portable microwave reflector antenna that can be stowed in two hard shell airline cases.
Some prior approaches use ballast to stabilize the deployed portable collapsible satellite antenna system especially when the deployed system is used for a period of time. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,682,029 and 5,760,751 shows a collapsible satellite dish antenna mount having a hollow base container for holding ballast. U.S. Pat. No. 6,798,387 sets forth a non-penetrating roof mount for a transportable satellite antenna using ballast such as cement blocks.
A need further exists for an easily disassembled satellite antenna that is compactly transported, but easily assembled for use not only on a portable mount such as collapsible non-penetrating mount, but also mounted on a lightweight portable tripod or even mounted on a pole. The satellite antenna system has a further need to have automatic azimuth, automatic elevation and automatic skew mechanisms.
A final need exists for such a semi-permanent satellite system that will be available with cases to transport the system such as military style plastic, panel type fabricated cases or even wooden crates.